Inherente
by NatyGaitan
Summary: Tenemos que hablar.—Esas tres malditas palabras que a más de alguno le ha ocasionado angustia y temor. Pues para Hinata Hyuga no fue nada diferente. Ella aprendió tristemente que toda felicidad tiene su fin.


**~ INHERENTE ~**

* * *

El aporreo de su corazón contra su pecho era lo único que se escuchaba en su habitación. Veía la pantalla de su celular a través de las saladas lágrimas que empezaban a florecer de sus perlados ojos. Nunca se imaginó que ese día pasaría, se negaba a creerlo. El tiempo compartido junto a él había sido inolvidable, se había dado una nueva oportunidad en el amor y empezaba a arrepentirse.

Suspiró profundamente llevándose consigo la lágrimas, esa maldita presión en el pecho, el doloroso nudo en la garganta y la tensión de su cuerpo. Levantó su celular lentamente y lo bloqueó, no necesitaba más.

" _Hay que hablar_ " esas malditas palabras en una relación traen implícitamente el "terminar", típico. Hinata se preguntaba si algún día las cosas, como el romanticismo volverían a ser como antes. La joven y amable damisela conoce a un encantador caballero que la hace vivir toda una historia con aventura y romance, que la trata con adoración, esas visitas a su casa, las cartas enviadas, las flores, los paseos a caballo, los secretos compartidos, largas tardes hablando y conociéndose, la picardía y el romanticismo, la pasión y el deseo, la libertad individual compartida... Claro, eso solo pasaba en libros y por lo tanto en televisión. Le decepcionaba las relaciones de hoy en día, simples mensajes, pláticas por llamadas, estados con indirectas, chicas que se comportan como chicos pero que quieren ser tratadas como señoritas. ¿En qué clase de sociedad vivimos? Una trascendente, cambiante...

—Onee-sama —Entró súbitamente Hanabi a su habitación sin tocar la puerta. —Papá quiere que bajes a almorzar ya.

—Dile a papá que había olvidado que quedé con Tenten para almorzar —Hanabi la miró recelosa. Hinata se abstuvo a decir algo más y salió de la habitación huyendo, como si el dolor que sentía se iba a quedar atrapada en esas cuatro paredes, pero no, ese constante dolor estaba alojado en su pecho. Al salir de la casa tomó una gran bocaza de aire, mientras las lágrimas salían a flote marcó a su mejor amiga.

—Hola, Hinata.

Silencio.

—¿Hinata? - repitió con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

—Y-Yo... - se obligó a tranquilizarse al instante en que secaba sus mejillas —Necesito verte. Ahorita. El café de siempre. —Y colgó. Emprendió su marcha hasta su destino, a paso lento y triste. ¿Y si realmente no era eso lo que Naruto quería decirle? ¿Y si estaba imaginando más de la cuenta? Puede que sea eso, trataba de convencerse a si misma. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era así. Simplemente lo sabía. Trató de no sacar conclusiones precipitadas, trató de bloquear su mente hasta que llegó al pequeño local.

Un pequeño arco con flores adornaba la entrada, las paredes eran de un café pastel con decoraciones color crema. Habían sillones, mesas circulares e individuales y una terraza con una bonita vista al bosque. Entró y como de costumbre pidió dos moca doble, era un ritual para Tenten y ella venir, pedir sus cafés y dirigirse a la terraza sin importar la ocasión, bien podía ser después de estudiar, antes o durante. No alcanzó a apreciar el panorama cuando una figura femenina se sentó frente a ella tomando el vaso.

—Me preocupaste, ¿Qué sucedió? —Su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo preguntarse si no estaba exagerando. Sonaba realmente preocupada por ella. _Al menos ella sí se preocupa por mi,_ resonó una voz en la cabeza de la peli-azul.

—Yo... —Hizo una pausa demasiado dramática —Recibí una llamada... De Naruto-kun. —Tenten observó la triste mirada en su amiga y siguió con sus ojos como la joven se retorcía las manos nerviosa e incómoda. El semblante de Hinata le hizo saber que algo serio pasaba.

—¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo le fue en Londres? —Trató de sonreírle.

—Eh... Bien, regresó hoy. —Suspiró antes de continuar —Me dijo que... Hay algo muy serio que tiene que hablar conmigo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que es algo malo? —Inquirió suavemente. Hinata se ruborizó levemente. ¿Realmente se estaba comportando como una niña?

—Pues... ¡Son muchas cosas! —Se llevó ambas manos al rostro —Está distante, yo... tengo el presentimiento de que hay alguien más —Sus sollozos ahogaban sus palabras —P-Puede que me equivoque, ¡espero que así sea! Lo he escuchado triste cuando hablamos por teléfono. Y... Y... —Tenten la rodeo con su brazo y la dejó llorar.

¿Naruto con alguien más? Si no fuera porque su amiga estaba triste ella se hubiera reído. Estaba más que claro que Naruto la quería y Hinata lo sabía, confiaba ciegamente en él. Por su parte, Hinata trataba de darse consuelo, tal vez lo que sea que Naruto tuviera que decirle no fuera tan malo y podrían enfrentarlo juntos... Juntos... Después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para estarlo.

El sol comenzaba a esconderse detrás de las montañas que rodeaban Konoha, las calles comenzaban a vaciarse al igual que los parques, los colores naranja que coloreadas el cielo la hacia sentirse melancólica y deprimida. No le quedaba nada más que hablar con Naruto y que le dijera de una vez por todas lo que tenía que decirle. Naruto no la iba a lastimar, o al menos eso creía Hinata hasta que lo divisó una cuadra más adelante, cerca de un sendero que llevaba hacia unos rosales.

Por un instante se olvidó de lo que la angustiaba y se permitió apreciar el perfil de su amor, alto, rubio, piel bronceada, sonrisa encantadora... Sé acercó con el corazón latiendo en su garganta. Naruto la miró con cariño y la alzó del suelo en un abrazo, esos abrazos que tanto le encantaban, esos abrazos que en unos minutos no serían los mismo.

—Te extrañé tanto. —Acarició su rostro y ahí estaba, esa sonrisa y tono triste de nuevo.

—Yo también, Naruto-kun —Le sonrió sinceramente con cariño. —¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Ah, ya sabes, largo y tedioso. ¿Te parece si caminamos? —Hinata asintió con la cabeza y caminaron uno al lado del otro sin decir palabra. Los silencios entre ellos, para Hinata, eran agradables, lastima que no podía decir lo mismo de ese momento. Era tenso, lúgubre, frío. Naruto la miró de soslayo y tomó con delicadeza su mano entre la de él.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que había algo que tenía que contarte? —Hinata lo miró y no vio al Naruto que conocía. Alegre.

—Si —Respondió en un hilo de voz apenas audible. Naruto suspiró con dolor en su alma.

—-¿Recuerdas a.. a Sakura-chan? —Hinata asintió mientras al corazón comenzaba a aporrear su pecho con cada palabra.

—Yo... Me encontré con ella en Londres.

 _Lo sabía_ , se dijo a si misma.

—¿Ah, sí? —Su voz sonó, para su sorpresa, fuerte y audible.

—Yo... Te quiero mucho, ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —La desesperación en su voz la conmovió.

—Sí, lo sé, yo también te quiero mucho.

—No mereces lo que te haré, no lo mereces... —su voz se quebraba a medida que hablaba, mientras Hinata pensaba en que esa voz no había sido hecha para sonar triste— No he dejado de pensar en ella desde nuestro reencuentro y todos los recuerdos se me han venido encima... Creí... Creí que la había superado pero... Lo siento tanto... —Naruto apretó más la mano de su pequeña. —Eres la chica más increíble, dulce, hermosa, atenta y amable que he conocido... ¡Maldición, no puedo evitarlo! No quiero lastimarte, no quiero perderte...

Hinata veía a través de los ojos cristalizados del rubio, sinceridad. De repente se sintió mal por él. Siempre habían sido amigos, tenían una relación hermosa, llegó el momento en que los amigos cayeron enamorados del otro y luego de tantos obstáculos habían conseguido estar juntos. Hinata aprendió que la felicidad siempre se acaba.

—Yo me enamoré de ti, perdidamente. Estoy loco por ti pero ese sentimiento hacia Sakura-chan no me deja vivir tranquilo. No mereces nada de esto... —Limpió sus mejillas con la manga de su camiseta. Hinata lo miraba con cariño y tristeza, se sorprendía lo fuerte que se sentía- Eres tan perfecta para mí... Eres lo que siempre quise para mí ...

Sin embargo piensas en ella cuando estás conmigo recriminó la voz en su cabeza. Sin embargo la de su corazón no hacía más que querer acunar lo entre sus brazos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que ellos a pesar de todo iban a estar bien.

—Por favor —Suplicó —Di algo... —Al cabo de un momento respondió.

—No sé qué decirte. —Fue hasta entonces que se percató del enorme nudo que se había formado en su garganta. —Yo... Tú sabes... —las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca —No... no podemos seguir si tú, si tú estás pensando en ella.

Hinata trató de considerar las posibilidades en su cabeza. ¿Darle tiempo? No, eso es prácticamente terminar. ¿Terminar y que cuando aclare sentimientos y deje de pensar en ella me busque? No, no podía, se sentía herida. Entonces...¿Será así como nuestra historia de amor terminará, Naruto-kun?, pensó con profunda decepción.

—No quiero perderte —El rubio sollozó. Toda su alegría y confianza se había desaparecido, se le veía derrotado, culpable, triste y confundido. —Eres muy importante para mí.

—Lo sé... —Hinata respiró lentamente reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. Sin pensarlo, lo rodeo con sus brazos. Sentía las manos del rubio aferrándose a su blusa, él sabía que estaba a punto de perdería. El pecho se movía fuerte e irregularmente al igual que su respiración. Nuevamente Hinata se sorprendió de no encontrarse envuelta en lágrimas. Tenía que ser fuerte, se repetía constantemente ahuyentando las ganas de quebrarse al igual que Naruto. No podía dejarse caer en llanto, eso solo haría que él se sintiera peor.

Hinata acarició los cabellos rubios y alborotados. Al cabo de un momento, la respiración de Naruto se tranquilizó y se enderezó para enfrentarse a esos ojos perlados que lo miraban, aun, con cariño. Tomó nuevamente la mano de ella entre las suyas y la llevó hasta sus labios sin perder el contacto visual.

—¿Me perdonas? —le preguntó con un hilo de voz temblorosa. Hinata sonrió tratándose su dolor y asintió. Naruto le acarició el rostro y Hinata sentía como su corazón se quebraba con su tacto. Nada de esto es su culpa, se decía. Son cosas que pueden pasarle a cualquiera...

—Se que te he lastimado aunque no lo demuestres sé que te duele. —Hinata no respondió. No tenía palabras para expresar cuánto le dolía. —Me siento tan mal por esto.

Ambos se sentaron en una banca blanca entre los rosales. Naruto aun apartaba de su rostro el rastro del llanto, Hinata miraba perdidamente hacia la nada. —¿La extrañas? —Su voz salió monótona.

—Si... —respondió mirándola a los ojos. No iba a mentirle, lo menos que podía hacer era decirle la verdad tanto como le fuera posible. Ese monosílabos resonó fuertemente en su cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron repentinamente de lágrimas.

No necesitaba más.

—Ya tengo que irme. —Respondió sin cambiar el sonido de su voz. Naruto se paró después de ella y le agarró la mano.

—¿Me odias?

 _Una pregunta bastante estúpida. No puede odiarte. O es demasiado comprensiva o demasiado estúpida_ —, al fin estuvo de acuerdo con esa voz en su cabeza.

—No... No puedo odiarte.

—¿Te alejarás de mí? —Una lágrima silenciosa aguardaba la respuesta de la peli-azul. Hinata pensó en que nunca había escuchado tan asustado a su Naruto-kun.

 _Lo siento tanto..._

—No lo sé...

Sin mediar más palabras, lo besó. Fue, sin duda, el beso más doloroso en sus 19 años. Sin perder tiempo emprendió el camino a su hogar, la mano de Naruto se deslizaba lentamente de la de ella y en un segundo perdieron el contacto y Hinata jamás se había sentido tan vacía. Caminó lo más que pudo lejos de él y rompió a llorar. No iba a voltear, no lo haría. Cada parte de su ser lamentaba su reciente pérdida, sus ojos lloraron todo lo que no lloró, su garganta no pudo más que liberar sollozos de dolor. Acababa de perder a la persona que amaba. Una parte de ella quedó con él, una parte que jamás recuperaría.

Ese día llegó noche a su casa. Con los ojos irritados y los labios secos, se fue directo a su habitación a terminar de consumirse.

 **. . .**

 **09 de Abril.**

 _Han pasado dos meses desde que nos separamos. No te culpo por lo que pasó aunque sé que te sientes culpable, tus ojos no mienten. Te he visto por los pasillos riendo entre tus amigos, ¿Qué tan real es tu risa? No hemos hablado mucho desde ese día, a veces pienso que podemos volver a ser los amigos que éramos pero creo que es un deseo desesperado por la simple necesidad de tenerte cerca. Me hiciste dependiente a ti. Cada día que pasa te extraño más y me pregunto si algún día podré superarte. Supongo que para empezar tengo que aceptar que ya no volverás a mi pero no quiero. Quiero creer en que me buscarás y lo arreglaremos todo. No puedo sentir más que cariño y amor hacia ti, no puedo dejar de pensar en la maravillosa persona que eres y lo felices que éramos._

 **12 de Abril**

 _Cada vez sueño cosas peores. Aunque ella esté a kilómetros de aquí la siento más presente que nunca. A ella tampoco le guardo rencor, la conozco y sé que es una buena persona. Si no se hubiera ido al extranjero por la beca que recibió estoy segura de que seguiríamos siendo amigas pero por algo suceden las cosas... Por algo nos sucedió esto a nosotros dos. Aun estoy averiguando el porqué. Sin embargo, mi voz interior no deja de repetirme que me siento celosa y creo que tiene razón. A veces pienso que soy demasiado buena..._

 _Es muy noche y mis ojos ya no me dejan seguir escribiendo. Estoy cansada de sentir. No te preocupes, soy lo suficientemente cobarde como para lastimarme de alguna manera_

 **1 de Mayo**

 _La lluvia no hace más que recordarme los momentos que pasamos juntos. Ya he aceptado que no me buscarás. Estoy a punto de terminar mis estudios, creo que lo mejor será alejarme para siempre de tu vida... Ya no tengo mucho que decir._

 **25 de Julio**

 _No se porque sigo escribiendo te cartas, creo que en el fondo espero que algún día las leas. Te sigo queriendo pero ahora más que nunca estoy decidía a alejarme de ti. Sasuke-kun me contó lo mal que la has pasado, él mismo me ha dicho que has perdido la alegría, no te perdonas el haberme lastimado, ¿Si yo ya te perdoné, por qué no puedes perdonarte?_

 **28 de Julio**

 _Te enteraste que me voy al extranjero, a Italia, has estado tratando de detenerme pero con todo el dolor de mi alma te he rechazado. Sé que piensas que te lo mereces pero cariño, no lo mereces y por eso te pido disculpas. Solo trato de protegerte del dolor. Muy pronto dejaré de sentirlo pero tú no._

 **. . .**

 **Un año después...**

—Naruto... Tienes visita.

—¿Uh? — Quitó los auriculares de sus oídos y abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la silueta parada en el umbral de su habitación. Esos ojos perlados idénticos a los de ella. La confusión y la alegría cruzaron como electricidad en él. —¡Hanabi-chan! —corrió a recibirla con un abrazo.

—Bueno... Y-Yo los dejo para que hablen.

Si le pareció o no a Naruto ver a su mamá llorar, no lo supo hasta después. Hanabi-chan sostenía una caja verde en sus manos, estaba un poco más cambiada a como la recordaba.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? Siéntate, por favor —Ella negó - ¿Qué tal te va? —Preguntó impaciente. Trataba de no ser descortés y preguntarle de golpe por su hermana, la emoción de pensar que ella había regresado lo embargaba inmensamente. No la iba a dejar ir de nuevo así tuviera que secuestrarla, había pagado muy duro su partida y ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que a la única que extrañaba era Hinata Hyuga. Esos fantasmas del pasado no volverían a atormentar su corazón.

—Naruto... Vengo a entregarte esto. —Extendió la caja hasta él. La tomó extrañado y la agitó ante la curiosidad de saber su contenido —Mi... mi hermana... —hizo una pausa- me pidió que te la entregara.

—¿Hinata? —Sonrió. La abrió y encontró papel con letra en ella, era la letra de su Hinata. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro a medida que iba devorando las cartas. Naruto se volvió agresivamente a Hanabi-chan incrédulo. Hanabi-chan se abrazaba a si misma.

Veía que los labios de Hanabi se movían y sus ojos mostraban la pena que Naruto comenzaba a apreciar, pero no escuchaba ningún sonido salir de ellos. Su visión se nubló, su entorno comenzó a girar y se precipitó a un agujero negro.

Kushina y Minato entraron corriendo tras los gritos de Naruto. Lo encontraron de rodillas, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con la mano rasgando su pecho. Hanabi, más pálida que de costumbre sollozaba en un rincón, Kushina lo abrazaba mientras Minato se preguntaba qué ocurría.

 **. . .**

 _Naruto._

 _Tienes que perdonarte y seguir viviendo. Sé que no será fácil, quise ahorrarte el dolor pero en estos últimos días he reflexionado mucho y no sé si actué de la mejor manera, sólo pensaba en tu bienestar. La idea de que sintieras como me perdías de nuevo me asustaba, siempre me has importado más de lo que imaginas. Discúlpame por no habértelo dicho, cuando me enteré estaba aterrada, mi familia se portó muy cariñosa conmigo, Tenten estuvo siempre al pendiente de mi, incluso pasó conmigo mis últimos días en Italia. Discúlpame por dejarte con ese dolor, ¿las cosas pasan por algo, no? Quizás las cosas pudieron haberse dado de distinta forma, nunca lo sabremos._

 _Gracias por todo, por las aventuras, por tratar de hacer de nuestra relación lo más romántica posible, por siempre complacerme.. Me hiciste inmensamente feliz._

 _Hazme el favor de vivir al máximo por mi. Siempre te he observado e incluso ahora lo seguiré haciendo, seguiré estando contigo, siempre lo he estado en tu corazón. Te amo. Te he perdonado. Fue un placer conocerte, quererte, amarte..._

 _Llevame siempre en tu corazón pero no te encierres en tu dolor, no dejes a un lado a tu familia y amigos. Yo no tuve opción más que dejarlos pero tú, amor mío, aprovecha tu tiempo con ellos. Ama tanto como puedas, ríe hasta llorar, sigue siempre adelante. Estoy orgullosa de ti._

 _Me hubiera gustado compartir mi vida contigo. Pero alguien más lo hará por mi. Formarás una familia y serás feliz, pero ninguna mujer te amará más de lo que yo te he amado, en silencio, en secreto, con pasión, con ternura, con mi corazón y mi vida entera. Dolerá al principio pero lograrás salir adelante porque así eres tú y me encantas como eres._

 _Con amor,_

 _Hinata._


End file.
